Chronicles of School Life
by Timeless Enigma
Summary: One year after Episode 200. Will the senshi be able to survive school until graduation? Crossover with Evangelion (characters only).
1. Prologue: Rainfall and Moonrise

Chronicles of School Life  
Prologue: Rainfall and Moonrise  
  
  
10:29 pm  
Sunday July 6th  
  
  
Rain flooded the streets of Tokyo. Thunder pulsed through the ears of the inhabitants, and the blazing lightning blinded the nightlife. The drainage systems were having a difficult time flushing all of the water down, making road conditions undesirable. Cars fled for the safety of their driveways and parking lots, while one longed for an exit. The driver of a sleek deep blue car raced towards an exit ramp, seeking the heart of the maelstrom. The windshield wipers swung vainly to maintain decent visibility.  
  
  
Sniffles and sobs were emanating from the bedroom of a sixteen year old girl. She snuggled in her bed, trying to stifle back the cries. Her oceanic orbs however, could not hold back the rivers of tears. With each passing minute her cries became less frequent and more quiet. Eventually, the girl fell into a fitful slumber. Her feline friend observed sadly from her dresser.  
  
  
During the stormy night, a young man sat alone in his dark room, stringing a bow against the chords of his cello. The sound it created was mournfully sweet, evoking a sad emotion. His eyes concentrated only on the musical notation set in front of him. After tuning, he prepared to practice Bach's first cello suite, but a loud banging on the side wall discouraged the idea. "Shinji-baka! I'm trying to sleep!" screamed one of his roommates.  
  
The boy named Shinji reluctantly set down his instrument. "Gomen." he whispered.  
  
  
The shopping malls were packed despite of the tempest raging on outside. Two brunettes and a blue-haired girl walked through the crowds chattering about the previous week of school. All of them were still dressed in their high school uniforms and were heading towards a specialty store at the east end of the complex.  
  
  
A male rushed down a vacant alley, desperate to escape his pursuers. His steps made thick splashes in the water, and the constant flashes of light didn't aid him much either. He made one wrong move, and paid for it. Lying face down in the watery streets, four other adolescents armed with crude weapons approached slowly from their prey's back. The hunted recovered from his blunder but saw that there was nowhere to go. Sighing, he dropped into a fighting stance.  
  
  
Rain blazed down ready to strike at its next target. Lightning tore through the sky, rending it with its zigzags. There had been storm warnings on all the major broadcasting stations in Tokyo. Most of them advised people to stay indoors. Yet another teenager ignored the good advice and was sitting on a bench in the heart of Tokyo Bay's Municipal Park. She wore a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans, which were now soaked. She glanced sparingly at her wrist watch. 'It's almost eleven... mom and dad don't even care.' she thought to herself bitterly.  
  
  
While the rain fell, the moon rose, but how could anyone see it now? This blonde's eyes were blue, and so were her thoughts. She didn't have a talent, she didn't have a boyfriend, she didn't have a dream. "I'm a failure." she whispered sadly.  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Before I do anything more with this fic, I have to research some stuff. Why?  
  
1. I want to make this an authentic Japanese school life portrayal. I don't live in Japan so I don't know much on the school system there.  
  
2. I also want to research what Tokyo is, because it's not just a city, I believe it's a district/prefecture of Japan as well. I want to study how Tokyo works to give you guys an authentic Tokyo experience.  
  
3. And also, I'm going to dive into the culture of Japan (or try to), their festivals, holidays, main religions/ideologies.  
  
4, Also, even though this is a fic in English, I want to incorporate at least small phrases and words of Japanese into the fic.  
  
If anyone can help me out, particularly with #4: like when and how suffixes for names (you know, -chan, -kun, -sensei, -sama, -san etc.)  
  
OR.... maybe you could all just point me out to great internet sites that have this kinda info. Just e-mail me at bluestar_marine@hotmail.com  
  
So in short, the next chapter will take a while.  
  
^^^  
Well, I've figured everything out. But crap, I had to go to dictionary.com and read the definition of authentic after reading up on the Japanese school system. So I decided that I would make a compromise. Most of the ways that schooling is done in Japan will remain, but damn, you aren't gonan be seeing the all senshi going to both high school, a juku (cram school) and have extra-curricular activities, and etc.  
  
I'm writing the first chapter as I type this (talented huh?)  
  
Review Response Corner:  
Reviewer: ^_^  
Heh, an insult of Eva? I think Usagi and Shinji are very much alike. Shinji runs away, Usagi whines and cries. They both have the burden of the world put on their shoulders at the age of 14 and in the end they accept their role... BUT, that doesn't mean I'm set on pairing them up.  
  
Reviewer: Yui4  
If you look at my other fics (which I hope you don't, they suck =D) You'll see that almost every one starts out raining and at night (or evening). This is because it's my favourite time of day and favourite weather. Sometimes I just go outside at night and stand in the middle of the street, watching the cars pass and se the rainfall. This is likely the reason why I can do those scenes so well.  
Thanks for your help, and I hope you like my new chapter when it's posted. Ja ne.  
  
Poll/Vote: Which in the Prologue, there is a girl crying in her bed, and a girl moping in the park. Which one do you think is Usagi? Which one do you think is Minako? 


	2. Crestfallen

Chronicles of School Life  
Chapter One: Crestfallen  
  
  
7:00 am  
Monday July 7th  
National Capital Region  
  
  
"As a result of the terrifying storm yesterday, several buildings in the nation's capital were damaged and are in need of repair. The Mugen Gakuen Academy, Takehasa Koukou, both Meiji High Schools and Honda Technical College are closed for the day. Normal classes are expected to resume tomorrow. The time is just after seven, Furuwa Junko of the Keihin Meteorological Institute will be here to explain the cause of the turbulence..."  
  
  
Tsukino Residence  
Azabu Juuban District, Minato-ku  
  
  
"Usagi! Get ready for school, you're not going to be late this time!" Tsukino Ikoku exclaimed, attempting to rouse her only daughter out of bed.  
  
Usagi's brother Shingo had already left for school, 'If only she was more like Shingo...' the mother mused, shaking her head.  
  
Several minutes later, a blonde with an unusual hairstyle trudged down the stairs. Not even saying a word to her mother, a very morose Usagi took her breakfast and lunch with her and left the house quietly. "...that was weird." commented her mother who was looking nonplused.  
  
  
Azabu Juuban District  
  
  
Despite what had happened the previous night, the morning was heavenly. Shattered clouds checkered the blue skies and the sun blazed brightly. The usual morning traffic flowed through the streets just as swarms of young pedestrians made their way to school. One timid young man walked down the sidewalk with a peppery redhead girl alongside him. Their conversation, or rather, the girl's monologue was filled with insults directed to the boy. Today was going to be a very long day for Ikari Shinji. It was always the same, day in and day out. His roommate's constant scorn just added to one of the many reasons why he wished to die and end it all. "Are you even listening to me baka?" screamed Sohryu Asuka.  
  
"Iie." was his curt reply.  
  
Before the angry German could wound her slave, she crashed into a human object. Both people crashed to the hard pavement, spilling their school supplies as they hit. Shinji was left to witness the impact and the aftermath. Asuka recovered slowly, rubbing her back in pain. The other was dazed, but recovered quickly, gathering her things and running off. Shinji only saw her streamer like hair flowing behind her white and dark blue seifuku. Whatever he was thinking, he was keeping to himself.  
  
"Kuso... what a bitch! She didn't even apologize." Asuka snarled viciously. Then she glanced at her "friend". "Shinji-baka! Are you going to help me up or what?"  
  
Snorting in contempt, Ikari Shinji continued to school on his own, ditching his source of pain.  
  
  
Juuban Koukou (Upper High School)  
  
  
"Could my life possibly get any worse?" muttered Usagi as she passed through the school gates, who was now irritated by her plight. "Not only did I have a crap breakfast, but now I lost my lunch and my favourite lunch box..."  
  
The girl's eyes, which were usually filled with happiness reflected her current mood. There was no more bounce in her step, there was no more springy hair, there was no more happiness in her life.  
  
  
12:23 pm  
  
  
"Baka! When we get home you're going to get it." hissed the hotheaded girl who had finally caught up with Shinji.  
  
Outside, everyone was freely enjoying his lunch. Jubilant chattering filled the schoolyard. Asuka placed her hands on her hips, waiting for his most frequent word. When it didn't come, she pulled back her hand and struck the boy square in the face. Shinji's dark hair whipped back and forth as he staggered backwards. The Red Demon smirked when she saw her roommate clutch his reddened cheek. "Next time baka, you'll get more than just a slap." the girl warned icily.  
  
All Shinji could do was glare, what else could he do? 'Why can't I just die?'  
  
  
"Ohayou minna-chan!" called the blue-haired genious Mizuno Ami as she ran towards two other girls.  
  
Makoto looked up from her meal and beamed. The raven-haired beauty beside Makoto gave her friend a grin. "How's it going Blue Girl?" inquired Rei after Ami settled down near the fence.  
  
"It's really great! I'm almost two units ahead in Math!" she announced in content.  
  
Makoto and Rei gave her their strange looks, "That's... great Ami-chan... we're really proud of you." praised Rei.  
  
Ami chuckled while she removed her sandwich box from school bag and taking a bite out of her tuna sandwich. She set the rest of her things in the dense green grass.  
  
"Have you seen Minako or Usagi?" Makoto asked offhandedly while taking a big bite of the meat loaf she had made in her foods class.  
  
Ami gave a sidelong glance to Rei, who shrugged it off "I saw both of them for a little while before school, and they weren't their usual selves, sad, kind of." mumbled Rei through her spicy chicken.  
  
"I'm really glad you decided to go to this school Rei-chan, especially with Minako and Usagi absent." Ami commented with a weak smile.  
  
Rei returned the smile, raking a hand through her raven-violet strands. "Well, I'm glad that this school has eased up a bit on some former mandatory regulations... eating outside is great, instead of being stashed in some classroom."  
  
An ominous dark cloud blocked out the warm sun as they talked about what they could do to cheer their friends up.  
  
  
Another Part of Juuban Schoolyard  
  
  
Usagi wandered aimlessly around the back of the school where not many people hung out. She gripped her school bag tightly to her seifuku Her blue orbs scanned the area for a vacant spot. She found her refuge under a large tree. Her mind was racing with all kinds of thoughts 'I bet her forgot all about it. He didn't even call. I bet he doesn't even-'  
  
The odango-haired student was jolted back into reality when she tripped. Usagi faintly saw the ground that would meet her soon... if she hadn't have fallen into the arms of another person. Like a curious cat, the rabbit glanced upwards to see identify her unsuspecting saviour. Expecting to find an angry or annoyed face, instead she found a boy's startled expression. Immediately, Usagi untangled herself from his clutches, trying to hide her flushed cheeks. "Doumo sumimasen."she whispered, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Daijoubu?" he asked slowly, ignoring her apology.  
  
Usagi stole a look at him. He was at least 5'8, short midnight blue hair. 'He isn't wearing a seifuku.' she realised, still turned to the side.  
  
"Daijoubu?" he repeated, apparently not hearing her apology.  
  
Usagi's face threatened to deepen in colour. "D-daijoubu... arigato gozaimasu." she whispered, her eyes downcast.  
  
The mysterious student took notice, but remained silent, trying to get a glance of the emotion trapped in her eyes that she would not reveal willingly. After a minute or so of silence, the male student passed her by and took a seat in front of the very tree Usagi was headed for. Sighing resignedly, she wandered off to another part of the schoolyard.  
  
  
1:06 pm  
Class 2-D, Juuban Koukou  
  
  
"Kiritsu!" yelled the class representative as the Japanese history teacher strode into the room.  
  
"Ki wo tuke!" the male rep called, and everyone stood at attention.  
  
"Rei!" and then everyone bowed neatly for Sakurai-sensei.  
  
Apparently the sensei was satisfied with the bow and she gave the nod. The whole class let out a sigh of relief and seated themselves. Class representative Umino Gurio took his seat and flashed a smile at his sweetheart across from him. Normally, Usagi would have smiled at this exchange between her best friend and her boyfriend, but in her state of mind right now, she was disgusted. Sakurai-sensei told the class to take out their History Nippon's and read the fourth chapter. 'This is going to be a long day...'  
  
  
Class 3-A   
  
  
Masaki Tsushima sat in his plain desk, concentrating on the English text set before him, or trying to. His English teacher, Komatsuzaki-sensei was calling on students to read lines of the text. The dark-haired student, dressed in a white button-up shirt and black corduroys glanced at who was being called on to read. 'I think I have time...' he thought, pulling out the latest editions of Fuujin and Raijin magazines. 'So how are the lovebirds today?'  
  
"Masaki-san!" yelled the sensei, almost causing him to jump out of his seat and drop one of the magazines he had under the table.  
  
"H-Hai sensei?" he croaked, somewhat embarrassed.  
  
Some of the girls started giggling. "Read the next paragraph please." the strict teacher commanded.  
  
"Hai. [Electronica and Dance is a popular form of music, supposedly originating from Detroit in the Techno and House scene. However, it was in Europe, mainly the United Kingdom and Germany that really picked up on this new genre of music. Today, electronic music is widely known but not widely accepted, as it is usually tied in with drug abuse.]" Tsushima read aloud in almost unaccented English.  
  
Other students were now scurrying to figure out what their new line was going to be, since Tsushima had just broken the order. Inwardly, Masaki Tsushima smiled at himself, English was the subject that he excelled at.  
  
  
3:30 pm  
  
  
"Kiritsu! Ki wo tuke! Rei!" and then school was over, for most.  
  
Masaki Tsushima gathered his belongings and was about to exit the classroom 3-A, but a strong hand prevented him from doing so. He turned around to see his class rep, frowning at him. "Where do you think you're going Masaki-san?" questioned the brown-haired girl "You're on cleanup today."  
  
Masaki tried to play it cool, "Hontou ni? Heh, well I guess I didn't get a good enough look at the list."  
  
"Iie, you obviously didn't." she responded, not impressed, "Here," she shoved a cloth and a bucket in Masaki's arms "start by cleaning the blackboards."  
  
"You still have something against me?"  
  
"Iie, but you still turned me down for that date!" she reprimanded playfully with a smile. "Now get to work..." she urged, pushing him to his designated location.  
  
  
Beyond Juuban Koukou School Boundaries  
  
  
Traffic raced left and right, and Ikari Shinji walked home alone. "Someday Asuka... you'll regret it..." he seethed, making a tight fist with his right hand.  
  
Perhaps Shinji wanted revenge, or maybe he just wanted to be able to stand up to her. Or maybe what he really wanted was to get away.  
  
  
Tsukino Usagi walked home feeling slightly better than when she walked to school that morning. The sun was still in the sky, and the air was breathable. But she wanted to know who that guy was, and more importantly, why her Mamoru never sent her a birthday card or called. She held her school bag and her bunny bag tightly.  
  
She was just about to pass a convenience store, when her stomach grumbled. "Ja... I guess I'll have to eat something." 


End file.
